California
| image = File:None.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = The State of California; Cali; The Golden State | category = | galaxy = Milky Way | system = Sol system | planet = Earth | country = United States of America | state = N/A | city = N/A | locale = Western U.S. | residents = | poi = Bakersfield, Beverly Hills, Hollywood, Los Angeles, Modesto, Mojave; Palm Springs, Pasadena, San Diego, San Francisco, San Pedro; Santa Barbara; Santa Monica | 1st = }} California is a U.S. State within the continental United States and is located on the Western coast of the country. It is the third largest state by area and the most populous state. Continuities The 4400 The character of Maia Rutledge and her parents, Victor and Mary were both from Crescent City, California. 4400: Pilot Star Trek Although little of the Star Trek mythos takes place on the planet Earth, California is one of the more notable Earth-based locales. Starfleet Command and Starfleet Academy are both located in the city of San Francisco. The character of Tom Paris, one of the cast regulars from Star Trek: Voyager was born in Portola Valley, California. Viper In the near-future, Metro City becomes the target of a rampant crime wave, requiring the establishment of a specialized task force to enforce law and order. Joe Astor, Julian Wilkes and Franklin "Frankie X" Waters protect the city with their technologically-advanced Dodge Viper RT/10, which possessses morphing capabilities, allowing it to transform into the Defender armored assault vehicle. Viper (1994) Points of Interest ; Crescent City: Crescent City is the county seat and only incorporated city in Del Norte County, California. Named for the crescent-shaped stretch of sandy beach south of the city, the city had a total population of 4,006 in the 2000 census with an estimated population of 7,300 (2002), which includes inmates at Pelican Bay State Prison, also within the city limits. Crescent City is the site of the Redwood National Park headquarters. ; Metro City: In the near-future, Metro City becomes the target of a rampant crime wave, requiring the establishment of a specialized task force to enforce law and order. Joe Astor, Julian Wilkes and Franklin "Frankie X" Waters protect the city with their technologically-advanced Dodge Viper RT/10, which possessses morphing capabilities, allowing it to transform into the Defender armored assault vehicle. Viper (1994) Films that take place in * Escape from the Planet of the Apes * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (partially) * The Monster That Challenged the World * Star Trek (2009) (partially) * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home TV shows that take place in * ALF * Planet of the Apes (TV series) * Viper * VR.5 Books that take place in * Dark Angel: Before the Dawn Characters from * Buck Bokai * Christopher Pike * Frank Morgan * Gillian Taylor * Maia Rutledge * Mary Rutledge * Miles J. Bennell * Sally Gerraro * Scott Cooper * Sydney Bloom * Tom Paris * Victor Rutledge People who were born in * Amy Allen * Ashley Judd * Benji Gregory * Brad Garrett * Bradford Dillman * Cameron Litvack * Carrie Fisher * Chris Carter * Chris Pine * David Newman * Derek Mears * Don Marshall * Elizabeth Mitchell * Forrest J. Ackerman * Gary Kasper * Gary Kurtz * Galyn Görg * George Lucas * Hunter Carson * Irving Lippman * Jack Gleason * Jack N. Green * Jerry Goldsmith * Jessica Alba * Jolene Blalock * Kevin Scott * L.B. Abbott * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali * Mark Correy * Michael Murphy * Morris Chestnut * Norman Rockett * Pat Michenaud * Paul Walker * Peter Duryea * Robert Beltran * Robert Butler * Rockne S. O'Bannon * Ronald D. Moore * Roxann Dawson * Lance Guest * Ted Butcher * Victor Fresco * Vivian Kubrick * Walter Hill * William Sylvester People who died in * Albert Glasser * Anne Francis * Art Cruickshank * Bea Arthur * Ben Brady * Bernard Gordon * Bruce Cabot * Bud Abbott * Byron Haskin * Carolyn Jones * Cecil Redick * Charlotte Knight * Clegg Hoyt * Dean Jagger * Dick Wilson * Don Siegel * Don Watters * Douglas Adams * Eli Dunn * Edwin Jerome * Frank Puglia * Franklin J. Schaffner * Gene Roddenberry * George E. Swink * Gerd Oswald * Harry Essex * Irvin Kershner * Irving Lippman * Irwin Allen * Jack Gleason * Jack Finney * Jeffrey Hunter * John Hoyt * Julie Parrish * Kim Manners * Kurt Kasznar * L.B. Abbott * Lionel Newman * Philip Yordan * Gary Brockette * Gene McGarr * Gordon Carroll * Howard Keel * Howard Schwartz * Jack Gwillim * Jerry Goldsmith * John Newland * Lon Chaney, Jr. * Majel Barrett-Roddenberry * Marc Daniels * Mary Alice Moore * Michael Piller * Mischa Bakaleinikoff * Mort Abrahams * Nathan Juran * Nelson Olmsted * Norman Rockett * Paul Zastupnevich * Percy Helton * Phil Brown * Randy Stone * Richard P. McDonagh * Robert C. Dennis * Robert H. Justman * Ron Randell * Samuel A. Peeples * Saul Bass * Sean McClory * Steve Sekely * Steven Geray * Susan Oliver * Terry Nation * Vic Perrin * Walter M. Scott * William Hopper * William Sylvester External Links * at Wikipedia * California Official Website * California at Memory Alpha * California at Headhunter's Horror House References ---- Category:California